When miracles happen
by SilentRainFM
Summary: Sasuke takes a drunk Sakura to her home. What happens when feeling go wild between them and they give in to their desires? Will it tore them apart or will it bring them closer then ever? Rated M to be safe. R&R. Spoiler if you don't read the manga.
1. Chapter 1

My feeling for her

It is a nice summer night, the chilling waft of the wind sending away the heat of July for a few welcomed seconds. Stores and restaurants are still open despite the late hour, Konoha's night life displaying itself to the watchful lights of lamps and neon sings above the bar entrances.

On this fateful night Kakashi was strolling along the streets of the village after finding himself unable to find any sleep. Little did he know that he was going to be the sole witness of a long awaited miracle's prelude.

As he walked, staring idly at the boring stars, two figures stumbling along a less populated sideway street caught his eye. He had to admit that the scene surprised him, as he turned his head to watch Sasuke dragging a seemingly wasted Sakura towards –he guessed- her home.

It has passed about two years upon Sasuke's return, after he miraculously survived his fight with Naruto (although we could say the same about earlier mentioned blond), then joined the fight against Madara, which they had won, and then miraculously –yes, again- he escaped the death sentence. He was also miraculously accepted back by almost everyone. But one miracle has not accomplished, one person has not welcomed him back: Sakura. It was sad, but true that they had not spoken to each other ever since he came back. Not only had they not talked, they had not interacted at all during the first six months. After that, one of them tried patching things up, and surprisingly enough it was not Sakura. Quite the opposite of what was expected she had done all possible effort to avoid him.

So yes, one, in this case Kakashi, could say that it was shocking to see them together. He decided to go see what they were doing, whether of curiosity or lack of sleep didn't know, but it was probably the unacknowledged parental feelings that he had developed towards the pink haired girl.

"Yo", he said in his usual carefree manner which he hoped masked the nervousness that crept up his back with every step he took towards them.

Sasuke turned to look at him, nodding shortly to his former sensei. Sakura just giggled and stumbled on her stilettos. Sasuke immediately used the arm he had around her waist to pull her up, trying to maintain her balance.

"What's going on here?", the silver haired man asked. It was rare for Sakura to get drunk. He had only seen her like this twice, during her 18th birthday party and at Naruto's Hokage party.

"Well, I had to force her out the club door, because in her opinion she didn't drink too much. I also had to tear her from a guy who was not trying to fuck her, but was only dancing with her.", he explained with irritation dripping from his tone with venom from a snake's fang. He then turned to Sakura while fishing for something in his pocket. "By the way, I recovered these from him.", he said as he showed her a pair of white, lacy panties. Sakura just gave a drunken laugh. "Do you want them back or should I keep them?", he finished, causing Kakashi to sweatdrop.

"If you like'em…I'll let you have'em!", Sakura slurred and laughed again. Sasuke just shook his head and stuffed the white material back in his pocket, mumbling something about dropping them at her place.

"I see…Anything else?', again, Kakashi blamed it on the lack of sleep.

"He only got off these, it's not hard if you consider her dress, but he didn't succeed in doing anything else.", he answered to Kakashi's unvoiced question. Well, one of them. "And I might have made sure that won't be able to succeed in any other activities from now on.", he answered the other silent question lingering in the air. Kakashi gave him a pleased smile.

"Don't you guys think that Karin and Guy should get together? And Sasuke-kun and Naruto, and then have a gang bang with Kiba and Suigestu! Haha!", Sakura said while trying to stifle her laugh. What was scarier was the fact that she seemed serious about what she was saying. "Oh! Or Ino and Neji! Ten-ten would kick her butt!"

But what Kakashi realized was weird in her 'speech', other than everything that is, was her way of saying Sasuke's name. She had suddenly and without any explanation of some sort given up on the affective suffix a while back.

He took a glance at Sasuke. He didn't react in any way, so she probably wasn't using it for the first time tonight.

"Ne~, Sasuke-kun! You know what? I love you!", she said again with a big, childish smile on her face, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke froze on spot when the words left Sakura's mouth.

"And Kakashi, and Naruto, and Sai, and Ino, and Hinata, and Juugo, and Lee, everyone in Konoha!", as she went on, Sasuke's shoulders fell back in slow manner and a sad, half smile found it's way on his face.

"Yeah…you love a lot of people, don't you?", he answered while looking at her red shoes. Just the fact that he bothered responding to her drunk talking showed that sentence hit him badly. Kakashi cast him a worried look which the raven did not notice.

"I should probably take her home. See ya.", Sasuke turned and tried hurrying Sakura's slow, clumsy pace.

Kakashi gave a slight smile. Despite the crazy ideas she came up with and the constant fear of her twisting her ankle on those heels, he would like to keep Sakura drunk as long as she was around Sasuke. Truth to be told, as much as Sasuke hurt her, it broke his heart to see the way Sakura would flinch and back away three steps every time Sasuke was at less than a meter distance from her. The cold relationship between his former students was unbearable, not only for them, but for everyone around. Even the nurses at the hospital, who didn't know half of the story, where worried about the way Sakura would always find a way to pass Sasuke over to another medic if he happened to be wounded.

The silver haired man gave a sigh and decided on going back to his apartment. The whole anticipation feeling that he had felt from the moment Sasuke took out the panties up to now wore him out. He just hoped that the source less sound of his two students giving out wedding invitations would disappear once he reached dreamland.

** ~~SRFM~~**

** ~~SS~~**

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the 10th time this night. He had to remember to thank Naruto for dragging him to that damned club or else Sakura would now be against a wall or laid on the end of the bar table. Yes, he saw a guy doing a girl at the far end of the bar, where there are no seats and the lights barely reach. The idea of Sakura with a stranger disgusted him, but the whole Sakura on a bar table idea made him want to trow up.

This one time when he didn't watch over her and this could have happened. Naruto and Kakashi knew of this habit of following her around whenever he could and made fun of it calling him her bodyguard. It wasn't really like that, but didn't anyone else notice all the dangers lurking around her. Fanboys plotting to rape her, jealous women plotting to kill her, polite, kind men trying to ask her out –also a threat!- and so on. Who else to protect her if he was the only one aware of these predators?

"Sasuke-kun, I love you!", she said as she placed her other arm around his neck and cuddled to his chest. He looked down at her smiling, alcohol blushed face. He hasn't heard those words from her for far too long, and weirdly enough he found out it disturbed him that she didn't use the suffix anymore.

Ever since he returned everything went unexpectedly smoothly for him, except for the 7 months probation he endured. The story behind the Uchiha massacre was revealed and the elders where sentenced to death. Itachi's name was written on the K.I.A. gravestone. They've found his corpse and it was now buried in the Uchiha graveyard. Sasuke engraved some words on his tombstone, but that is a personal thing.

But as content as he felt with all that has happened, he found that the wall Sakura has placed between them bothered him. He observed her for six long months, waiting for her to make her move, to say something. He wasn't delusional; he knew that it was impossible for her to still love him, but he hated how afraid she seemed of his presence.

He saw the way she changed, how she became more mature, mind and body, how she grew stronger. He saw how she remained unchanged: caring, naïve and kind. It was weird how, after he left, he'd sometimes think about her, wondering what she would do if he came back. This wasn't what he thought it would be like.

"Finally.", he breathed out as they reached her block of flats.

They climbed the exterior stairs up to the forth floor and to the door of her apartment.

"Give me the key.", he told her, but she only stared at him in response.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second. Most people keep a spare key hidden somewhere, right? He looked around, searching for possible places where she could hide it. There was a mat with an orange cat grinning in a corner of it and flower pot in which a plant with wide leafs grew bunches of tiny baby blue flowers. Before he could check any of them, Sakura stoped him…by placing her lips over his.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, but closed unconsciously as Sakura applied more pressure into the sweet, feather like kiss. He circled his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close. The kiss was getting more urgent now, hotter, harder, needier. Her hands tangled themselves in his raven hair and he allowed his own to roam across her body, memorizing every curve. Eventually they broke apart for air. They were both panting and staring intently at the one in front of them.

Sasuke was amazed. She kissed him, after refusing to even near him for two years, she kissed him. He licked his lips, feeling her taste lingering on them. But when he tasted alcohol, he froze. She was drunk, she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"_For god's sake, she almost did it with a random guy at the bar, most probably she won't even remember tomorrow morning and if she does it'll only worsen everything."_,screamed his mind, and yet he kept her there, pressed against his chest, tightening his grip on her.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. His lips were forming a thin, firm line that probably hid white, clenched teeth and his dark, dark eyes were narrowed in guilt and confusion. Her hand reached up and started stroking his cheek in a loving manner. The action startled him and he snapped his head down to look at her.

"It's alright. No matter what, I'll always love you, Sasuke-kun.", she said with a warm smile.

Sasuke's lips formed a half smile and he shook his head; this wasn't the woman who just yesterday at the hospital ran back into the women's restroom after seeing him walking down the hall.

"Alright, but can you give me the key?"

He decided that playing along was going to be the fastest way of getting her inside apartment, away from his mind and thoughts. It would appear that he was right, because she clumsily bent down to pick up the key from under the flower pot, all while giving him a very nice view of her backside.

This had to be a bad joke. She was wearing the sexiest dress ever, the tight little black dress, the one that ended at her mid-thigh. She used perfume tonight, and he had to admit, the scent drove him crazy. Her panties were still in his pocket. He had supported her all the way to her apartment, all while her now B-cup breast rubbed against his side. She kissed him, and it has been his first kiss, it's not like he had time for that while hunting down people, namely Itachi, Danzo, the elders, Madara, etc. And now this.

It was unfair that he had to respect moral ethics while all these factors were pushing him towards the object of his desire.

She handed him the key and smiled again. Sasuke took a few moments to look at her smile, knowing that tomorrow she won't even make eye contact with him. He opened the door and step aside to let her in. He went to close the door behind her and leave her in the safety of her home, but her small hand brushed against knuckles and caused him to turn around. He was greeted by big, hopeful, pleading green eyes, a sad and disappointed expression plastered on her beautiful face.

"Why are you leaving again? Why do you always leave?", she asked as her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

His breath got caught in his throat. Why did she always have to cry? His eyes moved from hers as he felt her hand tug his shirt. With yet another sigh, he entered and closed the door behind him.

** ~~SRFM~~**

** ~~SS~~**

How they had reached to this point he had no idea. Maybe it happened when her lips formed that delicious pout that made him want to kiss her more then ever. Maybe it has been the way she said his name, so beautiful and heart-melting. Maybe it all started when she reached up to kiss him again. It didn't really matter anymore. All he knew was that his shirt has at some point disappeared along with her dress. Her panties where still in his pocket, but it was obvious that he didn't bother putting on something he was going to take off anyway.

They have also, at some point, stumbled into her bedroom and were now sprawled on her bed with her beneath him.

His tongue slipped from his lips and asked for permission. Sakura happily complied with his request. His tongue explored her sweet cavern, enjoying every detail. He decided it would be easier not to pay attention to the taste of alcohol still lingering in her mouth, but to concentrate on her own flavour. It was a rather weird mixture, there was something bitter, almost like medicine, and then there was the sweet aroma of peaches and forest fruits. It was just like Sakura.

What was next to happen could very well be called sexual abuse, he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was the way she was moaning his name and the way she was panting out those three words he had heard so many times before. In his mind he tried masking the pang of guilt that ran through his body as he figured this was her first time. He tried telling himself that tomorrow morning he'll wake up and everything would work out, she'd stop avoiding him. He tried telling himself that it would all go back to normal. In reality, he knew that couldn't happen.

* * *

Chapter 2 soon.

'Camp Konoha' is still taking a break. 'I'll ask her out, Dattebayo!' will be updated until the end of the summer.

Please R&R!

Kakashi: She just loves torturing me...-_-


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After!

Warm rays of sunrise slipped through the champagne colored curtains and landed over Sasuke's face, stirring him from his peaceful sleep. He didn't open his eyes though, letting the feeling linger. He found himself unable to remember the last night he had spent like this, without any screams and ghosts haunting his dreams. There was a comfortable pressure on his chest and a mass of warmness next to him which he pulled closer. Something was tickling his neck and he tried moving his head a little to get rid of it, but couldn't. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura sleeping with her head on his chest, her arms draped around his waist and all of last night's events hit him with rocket speed.

Sasuke tightened his protective, yet possessive grip on her as he ran each and every detail through his mind again. Last night has been simply amazing.

She was smiling in her sleep, so maybe she wasn't mad, but then again he couldn't be sure. Considering how drunk she was last night, it was possible she wouldn't remember, so he could just leave and pretend it never happened. At that thought, her tear filled eyes appeared in the back of his mind.

"_Why are you leaving again? Why do you always leave?"_

He couldn't leave again, could he? There was always the possibility that she'll remember it all, in which case he had to be there to work things out. Sakura mover a little in her sleep, causing her leg to brush over his crotch.

"_Damn, it's too hard to think when we're both naked."_

"Sasuke-kun?", she spoke, her voice hoarse with sleep. Sasuke looked down at her, making sure to place on an emotionless expression. He was expecting the worse now that she's woken up.

"That dream again…guess I'll enjoy it while I can.", she said rubbing her thumb over his chest in an intimate, affectionate manner and placed a light kiss on his jaw before nuzzling up against him.

Whatever that meant, Sasuke didn't really care. It made him feel that maybe…just maybe she…impossible. He spot an alarm clock on her night stand and realized it was impossible that she was still drunk after that long, it was past noon. He couldn't help but smirk when what she just said sunk in. It would appear she's had dreams about him, from the context he could emerge that they weren't nightmares in which she tried getting away from him. He decided that it wouldn't do much damage to make a little fun of her. Turning on his side so that he was facing her, he pulled her close and leant down to whisper in her ear:

"You're not dreaming, you know?", he felt her flinch at the statement.

She jumped out of the bed shocked -feeling her most private part sore and hurting- oblivious to the fact they were naked until her eyes scanned over Sasuke. She gave a high peaked squeak before covering her eyes.

"Put something on!", she yelled. Sasuke's smirk just grew wider as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Same goes for you.", he said in a seductive tone that caused a shiver to run up her back. "Not that I mind.", he explained as he crushed her smaller frame against his, his hand going behind her to squeeze her bottom.

She moved her hands away from her still closed eyes and tried pushing him away.

"C-cut it out! What the hell's going on?", she voiced in a mixture of anger, fear and embarrassment. Sasuke frowned. He over did it.

Letting go of her, he went to get the sheets from the bed and placed them over her shoulders.

"It's a long story. We really need to talk.", he said while trying to get her to look him in the eye, but she refused to.

"No need to. I remember what happened. Just go and let me deal with my hangover.", she spoke in a sad and bitter tone that made Sasuke think that he preferred her not talking to him at all. "And ignore everything I said last night, just forget this ever happened, alright Sasuke?"

She turned around and headed towards the door when Sasuke caught her hand.

"Why are you avoiding me? After something like this, don't you at least want to yell at me or hit me?", he asked in exasperation. Sakura just turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact, remaining silent and pushing Sasuke to the end of all patience.

"Fine. If you aren't going to say anything, I will. I agree to forget last night's evens, but what about what you said when you woke up? After all, you weren't drunk anymore, were you?", by now he had moved his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. His grip was bruising her skin and he was staring at her with an insistent gaze, but she still refused to speak. Sasuke sighed.

"Hn. Then I'll go straight to the point. Do you still love me?", again, he was met by silence. "Do you?", his voice softened and he let go of her. Nothing. Not a word. He didn't know why he hoped for a moment that…it doesn't matter…

Giving up he started picking up his clothing and dressed. Before going in the hall to search for his shirt he took a few seconds to stare at her. She remained still, with her arms around her torso and shoulders tense. Her emerald gaze remained fixed on a spot on the vanilla colored wall, eyes blinking slowly and rarely as she took deep, even breaths. He nodded, more to himself and left the room.

Finding his shirt proved to be an easy task, as it laid a few steps away from the door, almost inviting him to leave. He picked it up and stared at it for a while. He's made up so many possible scenarios and figured a way to answer to any of them, but this…this simply wasn't normal. He took away her virginity while she was drunk and she didn't have anything to say about it? Couldn't she at least yell a little at him, to ease the guilt a little? He knew that guilt was a heavy burden to handle, but it only felt worse if the person you hurt didn't say anything about it. He needed a reaction and she welcomed him with a blank stare.

"I do.", her voice startled Sasuke and only now he realized that she's also left the room and was standing right behind him. "And I remember every word I said to you last night. And I meant every word."

He turned around to face her in disbelief. What was to come next would shock him even further.

"And that is exactly the reason why I avoided you. You've hurt me and broke my heart so many times…I was afraid of giving this hopeless feeling another try. So I thought that if I avoided you, I could forget you and move on.", she looked up at him with a sad smile. "I'm not doing a very good job though…", Sakura's voice cracked a little and tears started to gather on her thick eyelashes.

"Tsk. Annoying.", said Sasuke as he regained his composure. "If you actually think I'll just let you forget me like that you're an idiot.", he spoke in his usual arrogant manner, but you could hear a hint of relief in his voice.

Sakura looked up at him with confused, teary eyes. A blush formed on her cheeks as Sasuke's hand reached up to brush away the sole tear that slipped from the corner of her eye. He gave her a reassuring smirk.

She didn't get a confession and Sasuke didn't seem to want to state his exact feelings, but she decided that she could accept these few chaotic events as a confirmation. Almost as if reading her mind, Sasuke bent down to kiss her. She smiled, closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She didn't have any experience, but she was certain that he was the most amazing kisser ever.

**~~SRFM~~**

**~~SS~~**

It felt nice. His head was pillowed over his arm that he rested on the kitchen counter. He had a serene expression on his face as he watched her cook breakfast, even though it was already past lunch time. This was probably a dream, but God forbid he ever woke up.

Sakura turned around to catch him staring at her. She blushed a light pink and gave him a bright smile. She couldn't believe that after everything that happened, hers and Sasuke's story seemed to be nearing a happy ending.

"You know that you're mine now, right?", he asked, causing Sakura to smile amused.

"How many times do you plan on asking me that question? Yes, I'm very aware of that and very happy of it."

"Good.", he closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. She still loved him. That sole thought made a smile form on his lips.

**~~SRFM~~**

**~~SS~~**

"Ano sa, ano sa! Where do you guys think these two are?", asked Naruto, causing the former members of team taka to turn their heads. They were all supposed to meet at Ichiraku's for dinner, but neither Sakura nor Sasuke showed up. Even Kakashi got there before them, although he was looking as pale as a ghost.

"No idea. Maybe they made up on their own and are making little Uchiha brats right now.", grinned Suigestu, who soon after transformed into water as Karin punched him.

"BAKA! Don't say such perverted things in public!", she screamed at him

"Then where do you think they are?", smartly asked Suigetsu as he resolidified himself. Karin just stuttered, adjusting her glasses.

As the 'couple' continued their quarrelling, Juugo noticed that Kakashi was seemingly shivering and nervously squirming in his chair.

"Why do you think they're late, Kakashi-san?", he asked. Everyone, including Teuchi, turned to see Kakashi freeze and whimper before robotically turning his head towards them. He was sweating and freaking out for some unknown reason.

Becoming suspicious, the others neared him, preparing for interrogation, which only aggravated the silver-haired man's symptoms.

Luckily enough he was saved by the sudden murmur of the crowd outside the ramen place. Or at least he thought he was saved… Peeking their heads outside, the gang saw something amazing. Absolutely stunning. Sasuke and Sakura walking down the street at about 2 mm distance. Unable to form words at the moment, Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu completed each other.

"Im-"

"Pos-"

"Si-"

"…", Juugo remained quiet, not really wanting to enter their weird, little world.

The next that they saw shocked them further. Some guy across from Sakura was trying to flirt with her. Or at least he was until Sasuke fixed him with a frightening glare. The next moment he literarily froze and shattered to tiny ice cubes. Other passersby- collateral victims turned their curious views only to share the same fate as the earlier mentioned fanboy. Our stupefied spies just sweat dropped.

Unusual event kept on rolling as Sakura gave Sasuke a scolding look before letting out a short giggle. Sasuke just turned his head away offended. It was that guy's fault for staring at her and he took no responsibility for the other people.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Sakura tapped his shoulder and pointed towards Ichiraku. Her expression was somewhat freaked out, her eyebrows frowned in confusion as she bit her lower lip. He turned his head to be met by what could be called…a jaw drop totem pole?

Naruto's eyes were popping out of their orbits, his jaw drop hitting Karin's head. Karin's glasses were cracked in a few places and her jaw was hitting Suigetsu's head. Suigetsu's eye was twitching his jaw hitting Juugo's head. Juugo just blinked a few times before waving at them.

After Sakura and Sasuke entered the ramen bar, Juugo raised up –which resulted in the other three shinobi falling to the floor- and presented them the reason for 'this ridiculous and unnecessary performance', as he called it.

"So, do you plan on telling us how come you two are all of a sudden so…close to each other?", ended Juugo.

"Well, you see-", before she could explain, Sakura got interrupted by Naruto yelling in her face and hugging her.

"Miracles happen! Everything is possible!", yelled Naruto.

"Why did you make up on your own! Do you have any idea what an ingenious plan I have created to get you two to talk to each other?", Suigetsu spat at Sasuke while shaking said raven's shoulders.

Normally, Karin would have punched him for his childish behaviour, but right now she was to busy sobbing and growling. He actually chooses that girl over her? She had pink hair for god's sake!

Despise the loud racket they where making, all Kakashi could hear was the yet again source less sound of wedding bells he had managed to chase away last night. Why it has returned, he didn't know, but this time it wasn't alone. The unmistaken sound of a new born rang through his head as he silently wondered: did they remember to use a condom?

This question can only be answered in two months from now, because neither Sasuke nor Sakura troubled to remember such unimportant details as whether or not they've used a condom.

* * *

I hope you liked it! And that the ending didn't disappoint you. I might have exaggerated a little.

Kakashi: I told you she likes torturing me...^


End file.
